


Waiting for Destiel: A Tragicomedy in One Act

by Kalya_Lee



Category: En Attendant Godot | Waiting for Godot - Beckett, Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Out of Character, i have never watched supernatural and i do not intend to start now, this is the dumbest thing I've ever written, waiting for godot au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalya_Lee/pseuds/Kalya_Lee
Summary: Castiel: Hope deferred maketh the something sick, who said that?Dean: Why don’t you help me?Castiel: Sometimes I feel it coming all the same. Then I go all queer.Dean: You what?A Waiting for Godot AU, because it's 2020, so why not?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, sort of - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23





	Waiting for Destiel: A Tragicomedy in One Act

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies to Supernatural fans, Samuel Beckett, and everyone who ever taught me literature.

_A country road. A trashcan, full to the brim, on fire. A tree.  
Evening._

_Dean, sitting in a gutted Impala, is trying to put down his contract. He flaps his hand to dislodge it, panting. He gives up, exhausted, rests, tries again. As before._

_Enter Castiel._

**Dean:** _(giving up again)_ Nothing to be done.

**Castiel:** I'm beginning to come round to that opinion. All my life I've tried to put it from me, saying Castiel, be reasonable, you haven't yet tried everything. And I resumed the struggle. _(He broods, musing on the struggle. Turning to Dean.)_ So there you are again.

**Dean:** Am I?

**Castiel:** I'm glad to see you back. I thought you were gone forever.

**Dean:** Of course not, I’m a lead.

**Castiel:** Yes, and not a woman.

**Dean:** No.

**Castiel:** Together again at last! We'll have to celebrate this. But how? _(He reflects.)_ Get up till I embrace you.

**Dean:** _(irritably.)_ Not now, not now.

**Castiel:** Dean, it’s been ten years.

**Dean:** No, twelve.

**Castiel:** Or perhaps five?

**Dean:** Actually it feels like it’s been eight months.

**Castiel:** It can’t be, it’s February.

**Dean:** I thought it was October. Or rather April? Or March? Or November?

**Castiel:** It’s not possible!

**Dean:** Or July?

**Castiel:** What’ll we do?

**Dean:** If it was July yesterday you can be sure it won’t be June tomorrow.

**Castiel:** Well, it might be.

**Dean:** It might be.

**Castiel:** _(gloomily.)_ It's too much for one man. _(Pause. Cheerfully.)_ On the other hand what's the good of losing heart now, that's what I say.

**Dean:** True. And after all, we have been cancelled.

**Castiel:** We should have thought of it a million years ago, in the nineties.

_Pause. Dean tears at his contract._

**Castiel:** What are you doing?

**Dean:** Putting down my contract. Did that never happen to you?

**Castiel:** No.

**Dean:** Me neither. Oh well, any day now.

**Castiel:** Hope deferred maketh the something sick, who said that?

**Dean:** Why don’t you help me?

**Castiel:** Sometimes I feel it coming all the same. Then I go all queer.

**Dean:** You what?

**Castiel:** How shall I say? Relieved and at the same time…

**Dean:** Appalled. _(With emphasis.)_ AP-PALLED.

**Castiel:** Funny.

**Dean:** Nothing to be done.

**Castiel:** No.

**Dean:** Hm. _(He reaches for the Impala’s ignition, turns the key. The engine sputters.)_ Inspiring prospects. _(He turns to Castiel.)_ Let’s go.

**Castiel:** We can’t.

**Dean:** Why not?

**Castiel:** We’re waiting for… something.

**Dean:** Something.

**Castiel:** Yes.

**Dean:** What shall we do, while waiting for something?

**Castiel:** What about setting ourselves on fire, for fun? I hear everyone’s doing it these days.

**Dean:** Hmm. It’d give us an election.

**Castiel:** _(highly excited.)_ An erection!

**Dean:** No, no. Neither of those.

**Castiel:** Let’s set ourselves on fire immediately!

**Dean:** No, no. _(He considers.)_ Well, maybe you.

_Pause. Dean and Castiel sit in silence. Dean flaps at his contract some more, gives up. And again. Gives up._

**Castiel:** We’ve nothing more to do here.

**Dean:** Nor anywhere else.

**Castiel:** Ah, don’t go on like that. Tomorrow everything will be better.

**Dean:** How do you make that out?

**Castiel:** Tomorrow they’re calling Pennsylvania.

**Dean:** Or maybe Tuesday?

**Castiel:** Or Wednesday.

**Dean:** Or rather Friday.

_Silence._

**Dean:** You know, I sometimes wonder if we wouldn't have been better off alone, each one for himself. _(He leans back in his seat.)_ We weren’t made for the same road.

**Castiel:** We can still part, if you think it would be better.

**Dean:** It’s not worthwhile now.

_Silence._

**Castiel:** No, it’s not worthwhile now.

_Silence._

**Dean:** Well, shall we kiss?

**Castiel:** Yes, let’s kiss.

_They do not kiss._


End file.
